


Know What's Best

by kimmu



Series: Inclement Weather [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cloud being emo, Healing Buttsex, Inappropriate Use of a Sentient Computer, M/M, Non Consentual Molestation, Strifeheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Hollow Bastion, Leon decides it's time to do something about Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resurrecting ancient fic. I've always really liked what we wrote for Kingdom Hearts and am sharing it here.
> 
> SJen wrote Leon. I was responsible for Cloud.

The fighting had been long and arduous, but they had managed to hold off the hordes of Heartless long enough for Sora and King Mickey to make it over to the core of Hollow Bastion. Now, with a giant chasm of shadows spanning between their locations, Leon and Cloud could only watch from a distance as the light of Sora's Keyblade lit up the sky.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Leon yelled as if it were possible to reach the others with his voice. Despite believing in Sora's strength, he'd feel a lot better if he were over on that side helping.

Cloud gazed out over the darkened landscape, eyes narrowed on the explosion of light. "Calm down," he said flatly. There was no use in getting worked up over the outcome of events that were out of their hands. Sora and his friends were now out of their reach. In more ways than one, Cloud thought to himself and frowned. The kind of light Sora possessed would always be just beyond Cloud's fingertips. "The Keyblade user won't disappear that easily."

Leon turned to look at Cloud, his brow furrowing in careful discernment. His companion was often brooding, Leon was used to it... but today Cloud seemed darker than usual. There was a hint of something destructive in his tone. ". . . . . ."

Cloud met Leon's eyes for a moment, something inside him flaring up at the wary concern in Leon's silence before dying quickly. Cloud sighed and started walking towards the shadows swirling around the rocky path leading off away from the heart of Hollow Bastion. Leon was right to be on guard around him and the concern showed just how far behind the gunblade wielder had left his own personal demons. Cloud's problems were his own, no concern for any save the one Cloud hunted. He looked to the sky one last time at the fading light from the outburst of Sora's power, longing for something similar to wash over him and if not that, the chance to fight and kill again. "It's enviable..." Cloud continued to walk, not glancing back at Leon.

Leon's gaze followed Cloud briefly until the blonde had left him. Now alone, he peered up at the piller of light twinkling and fading in the dusky sky. He knew Sora and his friends had left this world again to continue on their journey. Leon always hated to see Sora go, because everytime the boy returned without having found what he was searching for... it wore on Leon just a little. Maybe this trip would be different. "We'll meet again," Leon uttered to himself, turning back up the hill in the direction Cloud had gone. Of course, Sora wasn't his only friend who had a seemingly endless goal. Cloud hardly ever spoke of it, but Leon could recognize the plight of man who was haunted by his own demons.

Cloud walked alone in the falling night with no real destination in mind. The only journey that mattered to him was the one that would eventually bring him to Sephiroth and even in that, he'd been failing spectacularly. Eventually his battle weary body subconsciously lead him back to the small outbuilding connected to Ansem's castle that Cloud used as his living quarters. It provided a roof over his head, a place to sleep, and the distance he needed from the rest of those rebuilding Hollow Bastion. As they worked to bring back life and security to a world once almost overrun by darkness, Cloud sometimes found himself wishing they'd fail. Soon the world would be reclaimed entirely from the Heartless and Cloud would have even less a place in it. He slumped against the wall and sighed, looking up at the sky through a small window. Hopefully exhaustion would claim him soon and he'd find some momentary peace.

"So... are you grumpy because I defeated more Heartless than you?" Leon's voice carried from the doorway where he leaned against the frame. His attempt at being light-hearted about the day's events sounded awkward in the settling darkness, especially around his gloomy company.

Cloud almost jumped at the sound of Leon's voice. Really, it was almost embarassing the way the fighter had managed to sneak up on him. He shot Leon a cold glare across the room and tried to force the sudden tension out of his body. "Hn. Learn how to count." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, fingers digging into his clenched palms to keep himself from just running away. Cloud wasn't sure he could handle Leon's scrutiny. Or company, for that matter.

His eyes narrowed at Cloud's off-guard reaction... the blonde was so lost in thought these days. Too lost. Leon entered the room, his expression was stern, but he tried to keep the tone of his voice on the neutral side--he knew Cloud didn't want a lecture right now. But he was going to get one anyway. "Jokes aside, Cloud, what the hell's been wrong with you lately?"

Cloud's mouth tightened into a hard frown and his glare grew more intense. "It's none of your business."

"It IS my business. It's my business to protect everyone here." Leon stood in front of Cloud, crossing his arms and looking at the other fighter through the strands of hair that hung down in his face.

"I don't need your protection and I am not some girl who needs saving." Cloud did not so much as flinch when Leon entered his personal space, though his body thrummed with tension. The dark hair in Leon's eyes didn't detract from the commanding look he was giving Cloud, if anything, the contrast made it even more difficult to keep eye contact. Cloud looked away. Perhaps dismissal would send Leon away.

Leon mused to himself that the girls around here never actually needed any saving. "Perhaps you don't get my meaning..." He grabbed Cloud's wrist in order to command his direct attention once more. "I wasn't talking about protecting you. I was talking about protecting the others FROM you. You're becoming a liability."

Cloud froze. Even through the gloves they both wore, Leon's hand was hot on Cloud's wrist. He jerked his arm free and continued to look off to the side, teeth clenched. "I would never hurt them..." Cloud's eyes slid back to glance at Leon, angry at the accusation and the fact that it held weight. How far would Cloud go in his quest to find his darkness? He didn't know the answer himself, only the feeling that he would never feel whole and at peace until it happened.

"Is that so? Well, you're flirting with a dangerous thing here, Cloud. Or did you not notice the hordes of Heartless right outside? They feed off the exact thoughts you've been stewing in lately." Leon let Cloud go, but kept his eyes trained on him. He was dead serious. The people here at Hollow Bastion meant everything to him, and Leon wouldn't hesitate to remove a problem should it arise... even if that problem was Cloud. "So. Tell me what's been up with you lately. I want to know." The sternness in his voice faded a little at his last words. Leon's concern was legitimate. It's not like he didn't trust Cloud, he just wanted a solution that Cloud obviously was unable to find on his own.

"Don't blame your Heartless problem on me." Cloud lashed out verbally, unsettled at the flicker of feeling within himself at the softening in Leon's voice. He didn't want the scarred man to show care for him, he didn't want anything to tempt him back from losing himself completely in his chosen course.

"Dammit Cloud!" Leon grabbed Cloud by the shoulders this time, slamming him against the wall to make sure he heard him out. "You can be as aloof as you want to, I've never held that against you..." Leon paused, studying Cloud's aching expression. "... I just don't want you losing your heart."

"Why?" Cloud's eyes bore into Leon's, the blue flashing to brilliance for a brief moment. A feeling Cloud had long thought dead to him continued to fight for life inside him. "It'd be easier for us if I did." Or so Cloud had convinced himself. After fighting for so long to find his own light and seeing nothing but how dark his heart could be, Cloud had given up. He'd cut off his feelings and started to look instead for his own destruction.

"Easier for you, maybe. But I think your Nobody would probably be a real bitch to fight." Again Leon attempted to lighten the mood, but one look into Cloud's eyes quickly stole the half-smirk from his face. He could see the pain and desolation clear as day in those pools of bright blue. He could even feel the tension trembling in Cloud's body, and suddenly it hurt to look at him. "Cloud, you don't really want that..." Leon leaned in close enough to put his forehead against Cloud's, placing his gloved hands to either side of the blonde's face. "And I won't let it happen... because you're our friend." He pressed his lips firmly to Cloud's, ending the conversation.

Cloud froze as Leon pressed against him, forced him to look into understanding eyes, and kissed him. The tremors running through his body grew worse as two impulses warred within Cloud; to fight off this intrusion and break some part of Leon for touching him like this... or give into it and let Leon be strong for him for a little bit, to let himself feel something again. Unable to deal with the intimacy of the simple gesture and the growing desire to kiss back, Cloud pushed Leon roughly away. "Don't touch me."

"Nope, that's not gonna happen today. You need this." Leon grabbed Cloud easily by the leather strap crossing his chest and yanked him down onto the nearby bed before he could escape. Leon loomed over him, but his expression hadn't changed--he wasn't angry, he wasn't being sympathetic... he was just being Leon. Or at least the practical Leon of these days, ready to face the problems at hand no matter what they were. He pinned Cloud there, waiting for him to calm down.

"I don't need sexual harassment," Cloud grit out as he scowled up at Leon, fire finally blazing in his eyes. Cloud tried to ignore the stirrings in his body at the proximity of the other man and attempted to sit up. Leon wasn't budging, however. "Let me go, Squall."

"Don't call me that." Leon was past that. "If you'd just get over your issues like I did, we wouldn't be having this problem. Where's the sense in lingering in your dark past? Things are different now."

"Because it's who I am!" Cloud looked startled at his outburst and turned his head to glare off to the side. He was most definitely not starting to turn pink in the cheeks. "I can't forget it. There's nothing in me anymore but it."

"That's pretty sad, but so be it. I won't change you. I wouldn't dare try." Ignoring the fiesty blonde's earlier protests, Leon leaned down to kiss Cloud's exposed neck, shifting his weight to a more relaxed position. He pressed his thumb against the palm of one of Cloud's hands in lazy circles, wondering if his soothing actions would even take--Leon wouldn't seriously force Cloud if he didn't want it.

Cloud sucked in a breath at the light touch to his throat. His body tensed as Leon pressed more firmly against it, but the weight of the other man over him felt solid, comforting. With each soothing touch, Cloud's resolve to fight Leon off crumbled until finally he sighed and let his head roll back in open invitation. It might not be all consuming darkness, but just maybe the scarred man would be able to help Cloud forget and just feel for once.

Leon's intentions were comforting, but his actions weren't quite so successful. He wasn't one for grace or romance, really... his touches were a bit more deliberate than soothing as he unzipped part of Cloud's shirt, letting his mouth wander along exposed collarbone. And then Cloud's outfit confounded him when he went to remove the armor contraption from Cloud's left shoulder. Leon fumbled with the buckle, half cursing at it under his breath--whose lame sense of style designed this?

Cloud rolled his eyes at Leon's condemnation of his clothing and reached up to easily undo the buckle holding his shoulder harness in place. He did not mind the lack of finesse, in fact, the slightly rough way Leon was handling Cloud had the blonde shivering and wanting more. Cloud tugged Leon's white shirt free of his pants and let his leather-covered fingertips move softly over the smooth skin of Leon's lower back.

"You don't need to do that," Leon insisted, not interested in demanding anything of Cloud in return. He hadn't really considered the fact that, you know, it might actually be a mutual thing. He finished unzipping Cloud's vest, exposing a rather pale yet heated spanse of flesh. Upon closer inspection, Leon discovered faint freckles covering Cloud's skin. Leon found it to be unexpectedly alluring as he smothered it with lips and leather, capturing nipples between teeth and fingertips.

Cloud couldn't stop the moan that slipped past his lips as Leon twisted a nipple between his fingertips, the little jolt of pain quickly turning pleasurable. His own fingers dug into Leon's back as he pushed against the other man, wanting more. Leon's statement had made Cloud want to be an active participant, stirring some life back into him and not wanting to lay there like some silly girl. "What if I want to?"

"Then fine, you big whiner." Leon almost smirked, happy to see Cloud with some fighting spirit in him. Leon worked through more of Cloud's clothing, pulling the thick belt and black fabric away to finally undo Cloud's pants. Leon leaned over him, tugging the glove off his own right hand with his teeth. He tossed it to one side, placing his now bare, warm hand flat on Cloud's stomach. He felt the tension running through Cloud's frame, tremors coming in light flutters... but Leon coaxed him to relax with slow yet firm touches. He worked Cloud's shoulder with fervent kisses as he let his hand slip down between the blonde's legs.

By the time that Leon wrapped a hand rough with calluses around his cock, Cloud was constantly sighing breathy moans. He whimpered at the first firm stroke over his already hard length, legs slipping open to give Leon more room. It had been so long since Cloud had felt anything, let alone heat and desire humming through his whole body, that he was becoming rather overwhelmed. He also didn't mind it one bit.

Leon had to admit that Cloud sounded really good like that. Yet despite enjoying the arousing sound, Leon muffled those moans with another kiss, deeper this time. Otherwise, his movements were to the point--Leon didn't spend time playing around or teasing Cloud in any way, not really wanting to incite any further frustration in the other. Leon also didn't have enough finesse to pull it off without it just seeming cruel.

Cloud returned Leon's kiss shyly, parting his lips to let the other man lick inside his mouth. It was more intimate than the hand working his cock in sure, efficient strokes; both left Cloud reeling and clinging to Leon. All too soon, Cloud found his body freezing up as almost painful jolts of pleasure moved over his limbs. His head fell back against the bed as he came with a sharp cry in Leon's hand, desire bright eyes fixed on Leon's face.

Leon blinked, feeling stickiness in his hand. Already? Well, he supposed that explained why Cloud had been so grumpy lately. He supressed a smile. Leon was glad though... all the tension had left Cloud's now entirely lax body. The guy finally didn't look so beside himself in depression. Not one for many words, especially in these situations... Leon sat up, wiping his hand on the sheet a bit awkwardly.

Cloud looked up and grabbed ahold of one of the many belts Leon wore to stop him from retreating from the bed. "Stay," Cloud said softly, letting his mouth curve into a small almost smile. He felt grounded and safe, not dangling off the edge of something dark that wanted to swallow him whole. And for a moment during his climax, Cloud had felt truly alive again. For that, he was grateful and he admitted to himself that he didn't want Leon to leave him just yet.

"Just how pent-up are you?" Leon teased, crawling over to Cloud again. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his coat, throwing it aside before flopping down on his back beside Cloud, crossing his arms under his scruffy long hair. Hanging out a little while longer wouldn't hurt.

Cloud turned his head to glare at Leon, though it was ruined by the continued look of contentment on Cloud's face. "Hn," he looked down Leon's body at the bulge straining against Leon's belts, "Maybe a little more than you, but not by much." Cloud sat up and gracefully removed his vest, leaving himself naked from the waist up. He reached over and tugged at one of the belts again, this time letting himself smirk. "Hiding something?"

"More than you can handle." It felt odd to have such a conversation with Cloud, but it felt nice. He was also half curious to see if Cloud had the patience to remove said belts... or if he could guess the secret to removing them more efficiently.

Cloud did not say anything at Leon's smug comment. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and stared intently down at the task in hand. The belts crisscrossed in a confusing, distracting mess, but as well trained as Cloud's eyes were, he quickly happened upon a discovery. With a little smirk, Cloud undid the single belt that was actually around Leon's waist and gently slid his hand inside. His eyebrow shot up higher on his forehead at the rather large handful he ended up with. "More than most can handle, maybe."

Leon jerked as Cloud's hand found its way to flesh faster than he had expected. "But not for an ex-Soldier like you... I guess you are used to handling large arsenal..."

"That was terrible," Cloud scoffed and gave Leon's cock a quick squeeze before letting it go to start working on sliding Leon's pants off. "I could make a comment about concealed weapons, but I have better taste than you." Cloud was just as to the point as Leon in his approach to sex, though Cloud would never admit to having the softer touch of the two. His fingers brushed along Leon's legs lightly as the pants came down and were tossed across the room.

Leon wore an entirely confident expression. Cloud could snark all he wanted, but the more he did, the more vibrant he seemed. The darkness consuming Cloud had melted away, at least for the time being. No matter who won this battle, Leon had already won the war.

Cloud's eyes moved over the length of Leon's mostly naked body. He had to admit that the other man was almost insanely beautiful and Leon would not be hearing it from Cloud. His ego did not need any more stroking. Cloud was now faced with a dilemma though. Now that he had Leon naked and obviously willing thanks to the erection he sported, Cloud wasn't sure what to do. He'd had sex before, but Cloud was definitely used to being the passive partner. Finally sick of the smug smile Leon was wearing, Cloud took the scarred man's cock back in hand and ran a finger over the head slowly.

With a sharp intake of breath, Leon moaned. He hadn't intended for it to turn out this way, nor was he sure he'd allow it to continue. But he was mesmerized in watching Cloud's movements for now, morbid curiosity tugging at him and enticing him to indulge the other man's touches.

Cloud's lips parted as he licked his lips unconsciously. He repeated the slow circle, rubbing the faint wetness into the sensitive flesh before fisting Leon's cock and stroking. He wanted to hear the low, breathy moan Leon had made again.

Leon's groin ached at the attention, forcing him to close his eyes and moan deeply, pulling in air. He didn't particularly feel that comfortable being entirely at Cloud's mercy--which he wouldn't admit, but he certainly was at the moment. He was paralyzed by the pleasure of it as he watched Cloud's lips intensely, half expecting something he shouldn't dare ask for.

The noises Leon made went straight to Cloud's cock, making the blonde man squirm. Cloud sped up the steady motion of his hand, stopping occasionally to run a fingertip over Leon's leaking slit. The slick wetness there helped ease the way for Cloud's hand up and down though it also had him curious as well. Locking eyes with Leon, Cloud leaned forward and brought one of his own wet fingers to his mouth. He rubbed the sticky fingertip over his bottom lip lightly before letting his tongue dart out to taste.

Leon's eyes went wide. "You tease."

Cloud blinked innocently for a second before smirking, "You like it." He leaned the rest of the way down, not sure himself where this playfulness was coming from, stopping his mouth millimeters from Leon's cock. His warm breath washed over the sensitive flesh as Cloud looked up at Leon, blue eyes dark with lust. Smirk still in place, Cloud licked across the tip once before taking Leon into his mouth.

Leon groaned, overwhelmed, letting his head flop back on the bed. A sign of surrender? Hell no... he'd be damned if-- He twined his fingers in Cloud's spikey hair, pulling the blonde's head up. "That's enough from you." His dick slipped from Cloud's lips with a wet pop... Leon shivered and swallowed a noise in the back of his throat. "Get up here."

Cloud let himself be pulled up Leon's body. "That good?" His smirk turned into a grin and he relaxed against Leon, glad the other man was taking charge.

"Shut up and take off your pants," Leon said in an amused tone. He was amazed at how quickly Cloud became an ass when he was able to forget about his woes for a while.

"How romantic," Cloud said as he dropped a quick kiss to Leon's shoulder, loathe to move away from the comforting heat of the other man's body. Luckily for Cloud, his loose cargo pants were easy to remove even while sporting a healthy erection. They were quickly shimmied out of and promptly tossed across the room to join Leon's pants in a pile on the floor. "You could finish getting naked yourself," Cloud huffed and covered up his sudden nervousness at being completely bare in front of someone else.

Leon smirked, stripping off his shirt and tossing it at Cloud's head. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cloud forward to straddle his lap. Leon's lips quickly found their way to Cloud's throat, tasting his pulse as he ran his hands down Cloud's lithe back and hips...

Cloud groaned as his cock brushed against Leon's, the pleasure of the slick slide of sensitive flesh on flesh causing Cloud's hips to jerk and repeat the all too satisfying motion. He let his head fall backwards to give Leon full access to his neck and Cloud's pulse raced under the soft brush of the scarred man's lips.

Leon's hips jerked upward as his hands moved down to Cloud's ass, pulling him closer to provide more friction between them as their erections pressed together. His breath came hot against Cloud's flesh and he moaned. The sensations were maddening, they made him want more... but he wasn't sure if he should. He squeezed Cloud's ass again as if contemplating something.

Cloud buried his fingers in Leon's hair, unable to fight the urge to somehow drag the other man closer. His cock demanded attention as his hips rocked against Leon's. The brunette had awoken something inside Cloud and Cloud wanted more. He reluctantly tugged Leon away from exploring his neck to look down into Leon's eyes. "Well?" It was a challenge, though quite a bit was lost when Cloud's eyes slipped almost shut with breathless moan as Leon gave his ass another firm squeeze.

Leon could fall into those deep blue eyes. His mouth was dry as he spoke. "It's gonna hurt, you know... without uhh anything..."

"It won't kill me." The pain would be intense and quick, a reminder that one was still alive as they fell headfirst into pleasure.

"Heh, alright." If Cloud was so certain, then Leon was sure the blonde had done his before. At least it wouldn't be unexpected. "Up." Lean pulled Cloud up to stand on his knees, still over Leon's lap. Leon spit in his hand, rubbing the moisture over his own cock before reaching up with slick fingers to run them along Cloud's ass. Unaccustomed to doing such things, Leon honestly attempted some kind of foreplay as he slid a finger inside. He kissed Cloud's belly, which was at eye level, as he worked him behind as best he could.

Cloud resisted the urge to pet Leon like a cat and instead ran fingertips over the strong muscles of Leon's upper back and shoulders. Cloud's stomach jumped when Leon started to place light kisses there. Cloud's tummy wasn't the only thing to jump the more Leon worked, Cloud's cock was twitching with every tentative new move of Leon's finger inside Cloud. Cloud hadn't even winced at the first finger and when Leon added a second, the blonde groaned Leon's name.

Leon blinked, certain that Cloud would be a lot more uncomfortable by now, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. Leon couldn't live with causing Cloud any more pain, but since that was not the case... Leon's apprension of the situation melted away to heavy arousal at the blonde's willingness. After a bit more preparation, Leon removed his hand and held Cloud by the hips. This put Cloud in the position to start it himself, so he could stop whenever he felt it necessary. Leon preferred it this way, always negotiating compromises and logical solutions, even in bed.

Cloud looked down into Leon's eyes for a long moment, liking the feel of Leon's sword-strong hands gripping his hips, before reaching down to position Leon's cock at his entrance. With a soft sigh, Cloud pushed down and forced the head of Leon's cock into his body. Now Cloud had to grit his teeth; it was a hell of a lot bigger than fingers. Cloud sucked in a deep breath and continued to let gravity help him slide downwards slowly, not wanting to rush and lose that feeling of being trapped between pleasure and pain as he was filled.

Leon grit his teeth too, but for entirely different reasons. Cloud's body seemed too tight and too hot, and if Leon didn't keep focussed, he'd lose himself in the intense sensation. Once Cloud was fully seated, Leon held him there firmly by the hips, not letting either of them move for a few moments. Leon searched Cloud's eyes for confirmation that he was okay, leaning forward to brush his lips softly against Cloud's as if baiting the blonde for a kiss.

Cloud jerked his hips experimentally and was unprepared for the sudden rush up his spine as Leon's cock moved inside him. He groaned into Leon's mouth and deepened the kiss, wanting to get as close to the other man as he could. It seemed the more Cloud let Leon in and touch him, the farther away the black thoughts that had been plaguing Cloud were pushed. He tried to move more, but Leon's hold on his hips wasn't allowing it. Cloud caught Leon's lower lip between his teeth and pulled, letting Leon know he needed to move.

Leon breathed, amazed at how much passion Cloud had bottled up inside his usually withdrawn demeanor. It struck a chord deep within Leon that made him almost selfish in wanting to see more of it. He honored Cloud's unspoken request, loosening his grip to grab Cloud's ass as he rolled his hips up against the blonde's. He moaned into Cloud's mouth at the thrill of it, repeating the motion none too gently as he pulled Cloud up and pushed him down again. Every touch of Leon's held a firm, determined weight to it... Cloud could even feel it in the taught biceps of Leon's arms. No matter how important Leon was to Hollow Bastion... right now, Leon had no other responsibility but Cloud.

Cloud's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Leon thrust even deeper inside him. He dug his fingers into Leon's shoulders, needing something to hold onto as he started to move with the scarred man. His movements were rough as he rode Leon, rising up and time in counterpoint to the other man's hard thrusts, but that simply meant Cloud would be feeling a reminder of their passion later. Cloud finally broke their wild kiss, needing to suck in air to keep from getting any more lightheaded than he was and keep up with the intense pace, and started to softly moan Leon's name repeatedly in the scarred man's ear.

He shivered at the thick tone in Cloud's voice as he choked on Leon's name, and Leon was overcome with the urge to make the blonde moan it louder. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him close and then rolling them over, pressing Cloud's back into the bed with his full weight. Without parting, Leon settled between Cloud's legs as if their pace had never been broken, rhythmically pumping into him until Leon couldn't contain his own groaning. He kissed Cloud's chest briefly, moaning, "...nn Cloud..."

The change in position drove Leon's cock straight into Cloud's prostate, causing Cloud to rake his nails down Leon's arms at the sudden rush of white hot pleasure, unprepared for it. Cloud threw a leg over Leon's back, opening himself up more to Leon's thrusts, and started to rub his own throbbing cock between their sweat-slicked bellies as he rolled his hips against Leon's.

Leon almost growled at Cloud's fingernails on his skin--it stung. Cloud was being just as rough as Leon was. Through half-lidded eyes and his own hair hanging in his face, Leon watched the blonde writhing in pleasure under him as he continued to pound Cloud into the bed. However, in counterpoint to his intense movements, Leon treated Cloud's neck and shoulder to light kisses, sucking at salty sweet skin. The act pressed them closer and with the way Leon moved, it left no space between them, putting pressure on Cloud's pelvis and his erection trapped between them. Leon was a strong, relentless force... giving Cloud just the tough love he needed.

Cloud's cock was already dripping and smearing both of them with sticky fluid, adding another level of sensation to the friction it was receiving. All too soon thanks to the intensity of each and every movement between them, Cloud's thrusts grew jerky as his body coiled tighter and tighter, spiraling towards completion and out of control, for once not caring about falling apart. Their eyes locked and Cloud's back arched off the bed as he sobbed Leon's name, coming between them in a flood of warmth. Perhaps this time someone would be there to help Cloud pick up the pieces.

Leon grunted, thrusting a last few times into that spasming heat before he too was spent. He stayed there a while, panting along with Cloud, their bodies a tangled, sweaty mess. He pressed his forehead against Cloud's, remaining the stable force between the two as he slowly recovered in the afterglow. After a while, Leon moved to Cloud's side, drawing the sheets up around them. He pulled the other close in a warm hug, placing a kiss to Cloud's forehead, and then his cheek, and lips... Somehow, Leon had become a big cuddly puppy in his sated, half-asleep self.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at the usually cool and collected Leon acting like an overgrown teddy bear. When it became apparent that Leon was not going to let go even with an attempt to scoot away, Cloud sighed and elbowed Leon over to a fresher part of the bed. Cloud wasn't one to cuddle and a part of him wanted to fight his way free. But Leon's soft breathing on his neck felt good and the shadows that usually plagued Cloud's mind and crowded the small room were gone. He sighed again and stole back a large portion of the pillow from Leon. If he was going to share his bed, Cloud was going to be comfortable.

It didn't even matter. After they had rolled over to the other side of the bed, Leon fell asleep quickly... his arm an unmoveable object trapping Cloud there until morning.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not apologize for the inappropriate use of Tron.

Leon was usually a morning person, up and working on things at the crack of dawn. Afterall, Leon had a lot of energy to expend in a normal given day, considering he didn't usually have mind-blowing sex with a hot blonde every night. However, since that had been the case yesterday, there was no waking him this morning. Even the sun rising through the window couldn't do it. Leon avoided it by rolling over with a soft mumble and unknowingly smacking Cloud across the face with his hand as he pulled the covers up over his head, still content to sleep a while more.

Cloud elbowed his attacker hard in the gut and tried to roll over. He was NOT a morning person and all he wanted to do was bury his head under his pillow and ignore the sun. This was hard to do with someone using Cloud as their pillow and making it impossible for him to do so. After several sleep groggy moments, it sunk in Cloud's brain that sharing his bed with someone was not normal. He scrubbed at his eyes and looked over at the person sleeping next to him. Cloud promptly groaned as he remembered what exactly he and Leon had gotten up to the night before.

Leon grunted, but seemed unaffected by the jab as he started to snore lightly, drooling on the pillow right by Cloud's face.

Panic started to slowly creep through Cloud as he recalled in crystal clarity the things they had said, the things that he had revealed to the other man. He could not be there when Leon woke up and risk feeling that way again. Cloud untangled himself from the small portion of blankets he was covered in and steathily slid out of bed so as not to wake Leon. He quickly dressed and left, wanting to go find somewhere truly alone to try and forget what he'd done.

 

* * * * *

 

Cloud went as far as the ravine near the Bailey, overlooking the great maw from an outcropping of rocks. The further he walked away from civilization, the more he could feel the dark presence of another looming around him.

"I'm hurt, Cloud." The smug sound of Sephiroth's voice echoed suddenly and deeply between the walls.

Cloud had been ignoring years of training and had gotten lost in his own thoughts, unable to stop replaying scenes from the previous night over and over in his head. He was starting to mentally beat himself up for giving in to his need for contact when the voice cut through his thoughts like a blade. Cloud whirled around and reached for his sword, scanning the surrounding rocks and trying to cover just how off-guard he was caught.

But Sephiroth was already standing immediately behind him. He nonchalantly knocked the sword out of the blonde's hands... it clattered on the ground a few feet away. Sephiroth continued further until Cloud was backed up against the wall. "How unlike you." Sephiroth did not touch the other ex-Soldier, but his closeness was just as suffocating. "Moaning another man's name..." He didn't sound like he really cared though, in fact, he sounded rather bored and unimpressed. Sephiroth leaned in closer, long silver strands of hair falling against Cloud's cheek. His voice carried a scolding tone to it, almost like a lecture; Cloud seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. "Trying to forget about me? Denial's not healthy, you know."

Cloud cursed under his breath at his own stupidity for letting this happen and glared up at Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of even his most private moments laid out for scrutiny. "If it were any of your business, I'd share just how easy he makes it to forget about you."

"Heh." Sephiroth smiled at that with utmost confidence. "But I am you, Cloud. Are you intending on forgetting yourself?" Sephiroth let one hand find a spot on the wall next to Cloud's skull. "You cannot escape the darkness you yourself created. And that man is only a false light in that darkness. He'll eventually discover the real you and be repulsed by it."

Cloud stifled the desire to move his head away from Sephiroth's hand, but he refused to give an inch externally. Internally, Cloud was reeling, struck by Sephiroth's accusations. Cloud's more self-destructive side did want to lose himself. Only then could he finally live free and unburdened by the past and the guilt and the pain he carried with him. "Move out of my way."

"Not just yet." Sephiroth shoved his forearm against Cloud's chest, pinning him easily with only one extremity. His brilliant eyes held a devious glint as his thin lips spoke just inches from the blonde's scowl. To see him up that close, it was hard for anyone to forget just how beautiful Sephiroth was... despite his deadly nature. His long flowing hair continued to tickle Cloud's face, and the blonde could easily feel the heat coming from Sephiroth's body at their proximity. The angel's wing flexed around them to provide a sort of surreal privacy. "...I wonder..." Sephiroth mused as he slid his free hand down Cloud's frame to cup his crotch, tracing the outline of an already very pronounced erection beneath the fabric of the younger's pants. Sephiroth put as much feeling into his exploration of the boy's body as if it were a mere science experiment; he chuckled at Cloud in a demeaning manner. "I thought so. You can't help yourself..."

Sephiroth had always been able to produce the reactions he wanted within Cloud. It often drove Cloud to anger and despair simultaneously; he hated Sephiroth but he couldn't deny the attraction he held for the silver-haired man. He could never resist the way he wanted to, not when his body wanted to melt against Sephiroth. Cloud bit back his whimper as Sephiroth stroked his cock through his pants, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of hearing Cloud enjoy his touch.

Sephiroth smirked, raising an eyebrow at Cloud's easily visible reaction. He removed his hand. "Calm down, I'm not trying to make a pass at you." He brought his hand back up to hold Cloud's chin, tilting the blonde's head back just enough to leave him feeling vulnerable--Sephiroth was good at doing that. "'Just proving my point. Does the upstanding hero of Hollow Bastion truly want to commiserate with a whore who would be satisfied in fucking his own darkness? You crave unsavory things. Leon's light is far too pure for you, too bright... it will only blind you."

Or burn him away completely... Cloud blinked at the stray thought; it resonated within Cloud and for a split second he allowed himself to hope that he had an alternative to drowning himself in darkness. But Sephiroth's words were impossible to ignore--why would someone full of light want someone as dark and damaged as Cloud? Cloud jerked his head free of Sephiroth's grasp and glared up at the taller man, finally reaching his breaking point with letting the other man toy with him. "Your opinion of yourself is slipping. I'm shocked."

"Aren't I only what you make me out to be? That's how it works with you, is it not? 'Spreading such rumors about me to the key-wielding boy..." Sephiroth stepped back with a laugh, releasing Cloud to let him slump against the wall. "Besides, I have no desire to be that light. Like you, I am darkness. Your darkness. You can kid yourself all you want about my importance to you--the truth is that you love to hate me... and you'd be lost without it. I am here because of that, in fact. And I'm the only thing keeping you from losing your entire grasp on reality." Sephiroth walked away from Cloud, gesturing dramatically with his arms. "You should thank me."

Cloud watched Sephiroth disappear into the darkness and ignored the fine trembling running through his body. He turned and punched the stone wall behind him, the physical pain giving him something to focus on besides the sting of Sephiroth's parting words. Cloud didn't need anyone to survive even if he needed help in destroying himself completely. He let his body slide down the stone and slumped on the ground, burying his face in his arms. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * * * *

 

Leon woke up alone in Cloud's bed--he figured as much. Cloud wasn't the type to linger around awkward situations. Although, damn, it wasn't even Leon's bed... Cloud could have just kicked him out. Leon sighed, hoping Cloud at least felt better this morning. He yawned and stretched his body, the sheets falling low on his naked hips... Leon almost blushed as he thought about how far they'd taken things the night before. He felt really great though, he hadn't done something like that in a long while himself. He wondered if this was destined to be a one-night stand they never talked about... Leon half-wished it wouldn't be.

But, it was time to start the day. Leon got up and dressed, ran a hand through his hair, and headed off towards the Postern and Ansem's study. There was work to be done. Along the way, however, he noticed a dark lump in the shadows of the ravine. At first he thought it was a Heartless lurking, but then he looked closer--it was Cloud! Leon called out his name, running down the crumbled landscape, worried that Cloud had been attacked by a pack of Heartless, or worse.

"Cloud! Cloud, are you okay!?" Leon came right up to Cloud, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on the man's back. "Were you attacked?" Leon looked around but couldn't see anythng...

Cloud smacked Leon's hand away from his body, "Of course not. And don't touch me." Cloud glared at Leon, his blue eyes even more haunted than usual. He didn't want Leon to catch onto how shaken he was, it would raise too many questions. Cloud's eyes flicked around, scanning the surrounding area quickly. There was the possibility that they could or were being watched and Cloud did not want to give Sephiroth any more satisfaction in watching him suffer.

Leon stood up and stepped back, shocked. It was like yesterday hadn't even happened... all of Cloud's stress and depression that seemed to have been relieved were back again, and even worse now. Leon felt burned by it, he didn't even try to conceal the hurt on his face. He felt like a failure as a friend somehow. "Fine." ...... "I'll give you some space then..." He backed away from Cloud reluctantly.

Cloud flinched at the open hurt on Leon's face and in his voice--another reason why Cloud did not deserve the brunette's time or consideration, even if this was a backhanded form of protection. Cloud looked up at Leon, his own eyes full of sadness. He didn't want Leon to leave but Cloud knew he did not deserve Leon's attention, especially when it was not safe to stay without inviting trouble.

"I... I'll be working at the computer today..." Leon turned away with a heavy heart, stoic as ever. It hurt to see the pain in Cloud's eyes, and he didn't know if he was just making it worse or not. "... if you want to stop by later..." He left.

Cloud sighed and hit his head against the rock, he really was an idiot. After a long while of beating himself up mentally, Cloud pushed himself up and gathered his sword. At least he was still useful in his ability to dispatch Heartless. And, a little voice in the back of his head piped up, Leon still wanted to see him. Cloud allowed himself the ghost of a smile as he set off to work out some of his issues fighting. He would apologize later, the protection around Ansem's study would surely provide them with privacy.

 

* * * * *

 

Leon sat at the computer accessing data and doing research. Or trying to. Tron was helpful, but he couldn't help him with everything. Leon couldn't concentrate. He kept seeing Cloud's expression from that morning... hurt and alone. For the umpteenth time that day, Leon almost got up to go look for Cloud. His body twitched in apprehension, but he forced himself to stay put. Cloud needed his alone time. He'd only push his friend away if he attempted to coddle him. Although Leon hoped Cloud would come talk to him about it eventually. There was always a possibility that Cloud would use this new pain as an excuse to lose himsel-- No, sit back down, Leon... do your work. Cloud will be fine. Leon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose... a sure sign of stress.

"I heard stress causes premature wrinkling," Cloud said with a small smile from the doorway. He'd spent the day killing Heartless, the mindless physical activity had helped him clear his mind of the overwhelming negative thoughts from earlier. Cloud was also tired of people sneaking up on him and for once managed to be the one doing the sneaking. He entered the room and stopped to stand next to Leon.

Leon's head shot up as he heard Cloud, he turned in the chair to catch just a small glimpse of smile on the blonde's face as he entered the room. Cloud seemed like a different person from that morning. It honestly put Leon at ease to see it, and the relief was probably plain as day on his face.

Cloud was feeling awkward and nervous and he had to fight the urge to fidget like a shy schoolboy. "About earlier... I'm sorry for that. Umm pushing you away."

Leon shook his head. "It's not a problem." He paused. "It's not my business to ask, but..."

"You caught me at a bad time. You didn't deserve that." Cloud was relieved himself to see Leon wasn't angry. Cloud looked around, not sure exactly what to do. He'd never been good at social interaction even when more stable.

He watched Cloud fidget shyly and he had to try his darnedest not to smile. So he put on his patented Leon-frown instead, concentrating on the seriousness of the matter. "You don't deserve to feel that way either, Cloud. I still don't mean to pry, or attempt to change you... but this seems like something outside yourself. I want to help. What's been bothering you lately?"

Cloud bit his lip and looked down at the floor. He wondered if sharing some of his thoughts, the things that Sephiroth said, with Leon would help ease his burden. As much as Cloud hated himself and believed Sephiroth, he knew deep down the scarred man was not the kind to abandon anyone because of their past no matter how sordid it was. Cloud had never pried himself but he knew Leon had dark depths of his own he had overcome, it was apparent in the man's eyes. "It's... complicated."

"Well I've got all day, I'd like to hear it." Leon spoke in an understanding way, giving Cloud his steady attention. "And it's not like I would tell anyone--it's a secret."

"It's not you I don't trust." Cloud looked around the room discreetly. Even as isolated as Ansem's study was, there was a chance that they were not completely alone there.

Leon thought Cloud was being a little paranoid, but that was his business. Leon stood up, leaning against the desk by the keyboard, staring at the screen. "Hmm, you know..." He glanced back over his shoulder at Cloud. "We could use Tron. We could go into the computer to talk privately... he won't let anyone in there who doesn't have access."

Cloud stared at the computer. He wasn't the most computer savvy person around and he mostly prided himself in being able to turn one on and use it for basic functions without blowing it up. He really did not want to know how it was possible for someone to go inside, but in a world with living shadows and men with angel wings, he figured anything was possible. "Fine."

"Okay." Leon turned back to the computer to type in a few choice strokes on the keyboard, and then he grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him over to stand in front of the laser with him. They were converted pixel by pixel into the system until they were in an entirely different world. It was dark with bright lights and lines, they found themselves in an oddly-shaped geometrical room. Even their clothes had changed, although they were similar facsimiles to their regular attire... only done up in gray and glowing blue techy-looking stuff--a scientific term deemed by Leon.

Cloud blinked and stared down at his glowing clothes. They were strange to say the least, but Cloud had to admit the neon highlights were kinda cool looking. The glow also reflected rather prettily in Leon's eyes. "This is different," Cloud looked around. "Is there somewhere we can sit? This may take a while..."

Leon shugged. "On the floor? Is that a floor?..." He kicked it, sitting down and leaning against the wall. It would do. His helmet made a thud on the wall when he leaned back. A helmet, what the hell?

Cloud started to pace back and forth, needing to put a little space between them. He wasn't sure he could get it out if he sat down next to Leon. "Everybody possesses darkness in some way. In their past, their dreams, their hearts... mine has a will of his own and likes to stalk me and occasionally stab me when he finds it funny."

"Sephiroth, right?"

Cloud nodded. "How do you fight someone who knows you better than you know yourself? Who speaks all the nasty truths you are afraid to hear? His very existence proves him right, there's nothing to me but darkness and I've done nothing but play at fighting it. He's my fault and I hate him because I hate myself for so many things." Cloud's voice became progressively more strained with emotion the more he talked. It was unlike the blonde to talk so much, but once he started he found he could not stop.

Leon's brow furrowed at Cloud's obvious distress. He stood up and went over to Cloud, stopping him dead in his tracks by pulling him close in a tight hug. "Hey. That's enough. I don't know what things you hate yourself for... but you're a lot more than just darkness. ...To me, anyway."

Cloud couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him and he stood stunned within Leon's arms. It felt... good. Surprisingly warm even within the virtual world. With a sigh, Cloud relaxed a little and shyly returned the hug.

"I don't care what Sephiroth tells you, and I don't care where he came from." Leon pulled back to look at Cloud, confident as ever. "We'll deal with it. It may be your personal battle, but you're not alone."

Cloud's arms tightened around Leon. "You may regret saying that later, but thank you."

"Mm." Okay, now Cloud was in serious need of cheering up. Leon smiled to himself. "I was worried, you know... that maybe all of this was because I wasn't any good last night..." Leon's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Your terrible performance damaged my pure girlish feelings," Cloud retorted. Leon had a way of bringing Cloud's sarcastic sense of humour back up from the depths it was buried in.

"I thought as much." Although Leon was still rather amused at how often Cloud likened himself to a girl. "So I've decided that I need to make it up to you..." Leon sounded playful, but he didn't want to disrupt Cloud's comfort zone until he knew it was okay. He settled for nuzzling Cloud's cheek, his lips almost touching Cloud's ear.

Cloud's eyes threatened to slide shut as he turned into Leon's caress, "Oh really?" He shivered at the faint gusts of warm breath over his sensitive ear as Leon continued to teasingly almost touch him.

"Mmhmm..." Leon's fingers stroked his cheek before his lips found their way to Cloud's. The kiss was meant to be more comforting than anything else.

Cloud returned the kiss softly, his eyes finally shutting completely as he let himself melt against Leon. The simple contact was in many ways more devastating for its intimacy than sex.

They slowly parted. "Better?" He ran his hands down Cloud's sides, not letting him move away just yet. Leon held him there firmly by the hips, midsection pressed to Cloud's almost suggestively.

"I suppose it's a good start," Cloud grinned. "We'll have to see how the rest goes." Cloud couldn't move much thanks to the strong hands holding him close, but Leon couldn't stop Cloud from moving closer and rubbing against him in invitation.

Leon smirked at the open invitation, clearly ignoring it to skirt the subject and drive everyone crazy. Instead, Leon finally started to pay attention to what they were wearing... and if it would even allow any play. "You look ridiculous in that helmet." And Cloud did--with his spikey hair jutting out in all random directions. The blue aura buzzing through Cloud's outfit looked striking with his eyes, however, and it seemed to enhance that azure to an amazing extent. "It's like something right out of the 80's."

"Your scar makes you look like you really messed up your eyeliner, it's blue." Luckily, Cloud had never really cared about what his hair looked like, as evidenced by the fact that it looked like a chocobo had attacked it most of the time.

Leon rolled his eyes--makeup now? Really, Cloud mentioned these things like he knew about them firsthand.

Their cyber duds were rather obscenely tight fitting, and for that Cloud could appreciate the way Leon looked in his. "Do these things even come off?"

"Well... let's see..." Leon lead Cloud backwards so the blonde could lean up against what could be considered a wall while Leon searched for a solution. He knealt down, running his hands over Cloud's front, exploring the suit until he discovered how it worked. There appeared to be a belt in the middle, and once removed... it was a two piece. The material was thin and stretchy like spandex, but it didn't seem to be made of spandex. It almost seemed electric, or like it wasn't made out of anything they knew... perhaps it was pure data. Leon pushed his hand up under the shirt part, exposing Cloud's now pale, glowing, gray-ish skin--it was pretty bizarre... but kinda hot. He kissed the plane of flesh like he had just won a prize for discovering a secret.

Cloud's stomach jumped under Leon's lips. A strange current crackled over Cloud's skin wherever Leon touched him in a shivery good way. It also sort of tickled and Cloud had to suck in a breath to stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

Leon ran the palm of his hand up Cloud's leg and over his crotch, using the tight-fitting attire to his benefit. He stroked him, enjoying the the feel of Cloud through the material. It was entirely surreal.

Cloud's cock lept into Leon's hand, the electricity in Leon's touch even through the thin fabric enough to make Cloud's toes curl. His back arched against the wall sharply, and the silly helmet proved useful in keeping Cloud from hitting his head. He'd never live it down if he concussed himself while having sex with Leon.

Leon couldn't contain a laugh. "Is that shocking you? Maybe this isn't the safest thing to do..."

"I really don't care if it isn't," Cloud sighed, the little sparks dancing over and through him made him want more. He looped an arm around Leon's neck and pulled him close enough to kiss. "I want you. Now."

"Mm, how can I ignore a demand like that?" It was apparent by the heavy look of lust on Leon's face that he wasn't particularly interested in quitting either. He lips brushed against Cloud's as he spoke, returning the demanding tone. "Turn around then."

Cloud was reluctant to turn around and break eye contact with Leon, but the order sent a thrill though the blonde's body. He turned to face the digital wall, Leon's body a charged weight against his back.

Leon pressed his muscular frame against Cloud's back, hugging him around the middle with one arm as he tugged the pants part of Cloud's outfit down with the other. He immensely enjoyed the electric sensation buzzing through both of them as they touched, and he ran a finger pointedly across Cloud's exposed abdomen just to feel the zap again... and to make Cloud's entire body twitch. "That's pretty interesting..." Leon murmured as he kissed Cloud's neck, running his tongue along the flesh there to shock them even more.

The continued teasing left Cloud's body trembling as he started to pant harshly. The little shocks made him even more sensitive than usual. Cloud sighed raggedly in relief when Leon finally worked down the strange pants and freed his erection that had been pressing against the material almost painfully. "Hurry up..." His voice came out suspiciously like a whine which Cloud would later deny ever making.

"Impatient..." Leon nipped at Cloud's neck almost possessively, but complied, moving to pull down his own pants to rub his dick between Cloud's buttocks. He shuddered, pressing his palm to Cloud's chest, holding him there close as he finally let his free hand wrap around the base of Cloud's arousal.

Cloud cried out at the hot zap of electricity that raced over his nerves thanks to Leon's hand on his cock. He reached backwards and grabbed ahold of the curve of Leon's ass, using the leverage to push himself closer. Cloud's hips jerked with each movement of Leon's hand, rubbing against the trapped arousal pressed hard against his rear and wanting more. "I said hurry up!"

Leon wasn't the type to rush things--he usually wanted to do things right. And since doing Cloud right seemed to involve being quick and dirty, he didn't have too much of a problem obliging... this time. But. He did not like being told what to do, no matter how much of a compromising person he was. "Don't order me around..." He attempted to growl those words in warning, but it just came out as a deep groan instead. He put his hand between them to guide his cock to Cloud's unprepared opening, pushing inside firmly as he drew the blonde back against him by the hips until he was fully seated. He knew it would hurt Cloud, but he's the one who was insisting on rushing things. Leon moaned, burying his face in Cloud's hair as his hips jerked reflexively inside Cloud's tight heat, pressing him even further inside.

Cloud's mouth fell open in a silent cry, too overwhelmed by the shock of Leon's entrance into his body to make a noise. It did hurt and Cloud found himself sucking in air in slow, broken breaths to help adjust to the feel of the other's man cock inside him. Soon, however, the static tingle that emanated from where Leon joined with Cloud began to work its way through Cloud's body and allowed him to start to relax. Cloud shifted his hips slowly, able to admit he'd pushed too fast and not wanting to move too much before he felt ready.

Leon felt Cloud freeze in pain... he hugged him around the ribcage softly, nuzzling his shoulder in sincere apology. Leon felt bad about it, although it felt so incredibly good to be inside the older man again... and the added intensity of it thanks to their surroundings made him feel even closer to the blonde. Leon allowed Cloud some time to acclimate himself before doing anything further, instead moving to caress Cloud's chest with gentle hands, pressing his fingers against sensitive nipples with a spark.

Cloud finally found his voice and cried out Leon's name softly. The soft touches were just as intense as the harsh penetration for Cloud, and with each brush of Leon's fingers on his chest, the pain melted away and left only crackling pleasure in its wake. Cloud began to rock his hips more boldly as the pleasure spread through his body and made him want more.

Leon's body ached to hear Cloud moan his name so hotly, and he took that as the signal to move again. Leon rocked up into Cloud, attempting to keep it slow... but the energy between them felt so amazing, that Leon was a bit rough in his actions. He held Cloud tightly against him, his hand stroking the blonde's belly almost absently as Leon enjoyed himself. The environment had definitely made this moment a little less real for Leon, and he lost himself in pure sensation easier than one would think Leon would.

Cloud's head fell back to rest on Leon's shoulder, wanton moans falling from his slack lips as Leon's rough strokes rocked his body hard. Leon's hand was a blazing distaction where it idly played on Cloud's stomach. Callused fingertips left small trails of fire that sparked in his belly and caused Cloud's cock to harden even more in anticipation. Leon showed no sign of moving his hand lower, however. With a soft whine, Cloud pushed Leon's hand downwards to his aching cock.

"Hnnah... are you at least... going to say... please?" Leon panted in Cloud's ear. Perhaps Leon was still a little grumpy about being ordered around earlier.

"You make me this way," Cloud looked over his shoulder with eyes slightly glazed over in pleasure. With the hand not holding Leon's in place, he reached up to touch the scarred man's face gently. "Please."

Leon's jaw dropped and he almost came right there. Cloud managed to be so seductive that it made Leon's entire being throb. He leaned in to kiss Cloud firmly, pushing his hand down between the other's legs to palm him in rhythm with his own short thrusts.

Cloud cried out into Leon's mouth at the first sure touch on his cock and kissed the scarred man back desperately. The spikes of sensation were almost too intense to be called pleasure as Leon worked him front and back and left him reeling. All too soon, Cloud's vision grew black around the edges as he started to come, his body clenching hard around Leon.

"Ahh--" Leon's lips pulled away from Cloud's to cry out, pressing his cheek to the blonde's shoulder as he orgasmed violently, shuddering inside clenched heat as he continued to squeeze Cloud's flagging erection until they were both panting and weak in the knees. Leon held Cloud close with strong arms, feeling his usual need to cuddle... but of course this wasn't the time nor place for it.

Cloud sagged in Leon's arms and indulged a rare few seconds of letting the other man be strong for him. There was something about Leon that made Cloud want to let the other man in even while wanting to push him farther away. The moment did not last long before Cloud straightened his back and looked down at the mess they'd made. Semen glowed blue in the weird lighting of the computer world. Cloud shook his head and sighed. "We should probably head back..."

Leon nodded, pulling himself back together. As he affixed the belt part to his outfit again, he thought aloud in his ever responsible know-it-all tone, "Don't forget anything... it's probably important to have everything on you came in here with. I don't know how this transfer thing really works..."

"Mmm," Cloud hummed in response as he tucked himself back into his outfit and ignored Leon's lecturing tone. He did not relish the thought of reappearing in the real world minus body parts or vital parts to his clothing.

Leon sort of avoided glancing at Cloud as he went to the console to set up the transport out of there. "Are you... gonna be alright?" It hadn't been his original intent to muddle things up with sex, when the purpose was to give Cloud a safe place to speak his mind. Leon wondered how things had gone this way again... he felt bad for crowding Cloud, but he wouldn't regret it.

Cloud stood next to Leon, not exactly sure how the computer really worked. "For now," He said as he glanced over at Leon. Cloud couldn't promise that he would be fine tomorrow or the day after that, but right now, Leon had helped stabilize him. Again. Cloud knew he owed the other man a lot for his support but saying words of thanks didn't seem right. Instead, he leaned forward to quickly brush his lips against Leon's cheek before pulling back like nothing had happened.

Leon turned to Cloud with a smirk, as the both of them were teleported bit by bit out into the real world again. Once there, Leon patted himself down, looking to see that he made it in one piece. Whew. He was learning to enjoy using the computer, but at the same time, he didn't know very much about it yet.

From where Leon stood, he could not see the monitor behind him. But Cloud could. There was a blinking alert in red that said: "MESSAGE"

"The computer is yelling at you," Cloud said as he also quickly checked to make sure all of him was there.

"Mm?" Leon turned to inspect it, opening the box. And it read...

 

_Tron: Please refrain from doing that in my harddrive ever again. I am not THAT user-friendly! ToT_

 

Leon's face turned bright red, his breath catching in his throat, unable to swallow. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand, wishing he could go crawl into a hole somewhere. How embarassing to be caught-- on the job-- doing that--

Cloud blinked at the sight of Leon's face blushing beet red. Before he knew what was happening, Cloud was laughing softly. Leon was almost adorable, embarassed by whatever the message said.

Leon snapped at Cloud, pointing to the screen. "That's not funny!" But he couldn't stop himself from smiling. How entirely ridiculous, getting reprimanded for doing something like that at his age. And by a computer, no less.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Cloud continued to grin as he read the message from the abused Tron. "Maybe he's jealous. Your ears are the most fetching shade of pink."

"The computer does not have a crush on me, dammit." Leon tried to pout, but he only grinned more. "That's it--out!" Leon now pointed to the door, the blush spreading down his neck.

Cloud smiled angelically and started out the door. "It's the pants, 'always bending over the terminal. You tease."

Leon stood there with his mouth open, at a loss for words... no comebacks coming to him. Dammit.

Cloud continued to smile to himself as he headed down the hallway. He didn't say anything else, his silence for once a content one. Leon really was cute when he was flustered.


End file.
